


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Thinks Louis Tomlinson is Pretty, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Siblings, Twins, lol idk how to tagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: What a Feeling [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 3





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while re-watching lou's live stream and i cried (not at the chapter but at the live stream bc i miss him djshs) 
> 
> enjoy my bunnies xx.

After successfully changing our schedules Niall had gone back to his flat to finish up some project he needed to work on which left me to go back to my flat. His flat was surprisingly two floors above mine, we exchanged numbers and we both decided we can meet up tomorrow morning for coffee at the small coffee shop that was about three blocks away from our building. 

When I swung open the front door I was immediately hit with the smell of something burning. 

"Tomlinson what is that smell!" I yelled out, hearing my voice echo around the flat. I placed my keys down on the small bowl on the table next to the door. I quickly made my way to the kitchen putting down my book bag onto the floor. I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight I was met with in the kitchen. Louis was putting out something on the stove with a fire extinguisher and two younger girls watching him put it out jumping up and down, clapping their hands together. My mum instinct kicked in and i pulled them away from the kitchen.

"Hi i'm Harry, you know that boy right? He didn't just steal you off the street right from your mummy?" i ask the two small girls in a soft tone. They just giggled and shook their heads no. 

"Hi Harry, I'm Phoebe and this is Daisy, my twin sister! Louis is our older brother silly not someone that took us from our mummy! Our babysitter was sick so she couldn't take care of us." The girl apparently named Phoebe spoke out pointing to her sister when she said Daisy.

"Oh thank god ok well it was nice meeting you both cuties. But i'ma go help out your brother, you both go to the living room so ya guys won't get hurt." They both giggled once again and nodded, skipping into the living room. I huffed and made my way to Louis who had now put down the fire extinguisher onto the floor, and was kneeled down wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked up and me and just gave me an unsure smile.

"Hi h.." he said slowly.

"The first and only thing i asked you to not do is the first thing you do william." I spoke out practically burning my eyes through him.

"Hey ya know i dont like that name harold." he shot back knowing i absolutely despise that nickname. He would always use it against me in small arguments that we would have here and there.   
\---  
The first time it came up was when we were playing a game of truth of dare the first week he moved in and he had dared me to tell him my deepest darkest secret, Louis being Louis of course asked in a dramatic tone pretending he was a reporter and i was a person he was interviewing. He had his hand in a fist position wanting to represent a microphone so it seemed more realistic. I laughed at that but played along responding with "My deepest darkest secret would be having a nickname I hate with all my dark soul." i said in a sarcastic tone just like Louis. 

"Would you like to tell us what that nickname is Mr.Styles?' he asked into his mic.

"Are you sure you want to know Mr. Tomlinson?'' I paused while he held in a laugh nodding his head eagerly, "It. is.. Harold." i said into his mic. 

We stared at each other for a second trying to stay as serious as possible but he soon broke that by letting out his laugh, immediately after he did i followed in on laughing.

"Harold? I'ma use that more often." he stated with a small smirk.

"Tomlinson i will kick ya out if ya do.'' I spoke out with a serious glare. He just hummed in response placing a gummy bear into his mouth.  
\---

"What were you even doing inside the kitchen?"

"The girls were hungry and wanted to help cook something. But Daisy accidently dropped the rag into the pot which lead the fire to get a bit out of control.."

"So your younger sisters were in the kitchen, with fire and other stuff that were dangerous around them. What in the world where ya thinking? They could have got hurt."

"Well i was with them so they couldn't have gotten hurt. Thanks for the concern though" he huffed out standing up and walking past me into the living room where the girls were watching some cartoon. 

I rolled my eyes at his sassy attitude. I wasn't surprised by it but sometimes it just got on my nerves, I picked up my book bag throwing it over my shoulder. I made my way to my room and kicked off my shoes quickly and threw my book bag onto my unmade bed. I walk back out to the kitchen and start cleaning it up knowing Louis won't. He always says he will but never does it, I'm fine with it but of course he has stuff to do around the flat. It may seem weird to anyone outside of the flat that I clean up after him like a mum but it really wasn't if you ask me.

***

When I was finally complete with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen I made my way into the living room where Louis was plastered on the couch playing with some toy cars with his sister, I smiled at the soft side of Louis, I looked up to the clock remembering he still had classes. It was 1:38 pm and my eyes widened a bit looking back at Louis who still hasn't acknowledged my presence. 

"Erm tomlinson aren't ya supposed to be getting ready for your lessons?'' I say knowing his classes start at 2. 

"Not attending them today, i'll call in later to tell them i had a family emergency which I kind of do have," he said, not looking up to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to figure out what the family emergency was. It suddenly clicked. His sisters. Gosh I'm slow at figuring things out.

"I can take care of them for ya? If they don't mind that is." 

He immediately looked up, putting down the car he was holding, "Ya sure h? They look like angels but they do get moody when they don't have their nap." he said in a playful tone.

I confidently nodded. Guess he wasn't mad about our small argument anymore.

"We do not loulou." the twins said in sync looking up to louis who was now standing up in front of them. I chuckled at the nickname but mainly at the fact that they spoke at the same time.

"Girls we talked about that name. We don't use it in front of other people." Louis said, ruffling one of the girls' hair.

"So loulou what do ya say. Let me take care of them? My mum says I'm very good with kids so that's a plus."

"Gonna hurt ya Harry, but fine if the girl's like ya and accept staying with ya for a bit. Girls want to stay with Harry while I go to my lessons?" Louis said, smiling to the girls that were still playing car's on the small carpet of the living room floor.

"Will Harry play cars with us.'' Daisy asked Louis, the blue eyed boy nudged his head in my direction telling them to ask me, I smiled at both girls that were giving my puppy eyes, I confidently nodded my head. They squealed loudly and jumped up from their place on the floor running over to me and gave me a hug. I chuckled at them and hugged them back. 

"You can definitely take care of us while loulou is gone then," Phoebe stated looking up at me, with Daisy nodding in agreement. 

"Then it's settled. I'm your babysitter for a couple hours. And we can even make cupcakes! Of course we have to be safe in the kitchen though." i spoke out to the girls, who had now let go of me and were dancing around in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> are u guys happy i included the twinss? bc i am hehe. also a little note that they are 7 (lets pretend that they do need naps for the sake of the story loll) and lets just say lottie and fizzy (rip u beautiful soul) are at a field trip for school. i will include them later on tho.
> 
> question of the day: where do u live?  
> i live in california lolll its so boring over here honestly 
> 
> ok with all that said stay hydrated :p and make sure to stay safe and wear a maskk, love ya ok ok now actually byeee


End file.
